brave_frontier_testfandomcom-20200215-history
Special Events
Hero's Challange Vargas, Selena, Lance, Eze, Atro, and Magress are on the verge of achieving the peak of their power and have issued a challenge for all Summoners. Capture chance is generally high. Use your energy wisely, use the level up method to have extra runs if the unit is really desireable. (Lv.1 dungeon uses lesser energy and thus is more advisable for maximizing the energy to hunt for starter units) Mimics and Bat Mimics may appear from these chests, including the chest dropped by the boss. Metal ghost, king and gods of different element may also appear. In the level 1 dungeon, you will have a chance to capture 2 star version and a very small chance of capturing a 3 star version of the starter units while level 2 dungeon will have a higher chance to capture 3 star starter units. Event Duration: April 5 to April 7, 01:59 PST Hero Challenge:Vargas|Vargas Hero Challenge:Selena|Selena Hero Challenge:Lance|Lance Hero Challenge:Eze|Eze Hero Challenge:Atro|Atro Hero Challenge:Magress|Magress When Lightning Strikes Elemental Heroes Series 6 of 6 (Thunder) Event Duration: April 3 to April 12, 23:59 PST Past Event Duration: Feb 16 '''to '''Mar 1 Access this event at the Vortex during the event period and attempt to capture Zeln. General Guidelines -- Water team is, of course, not recommended. All other Elements will work but Earth group is recommended due to Zeln being Thunder base. Highly recommend having Nemia, Lidith and Phoenix in the party if you have them. Nemia will land Weaken with her BB allowing your party to do more damage. More than one Lidith ensures your group will have plenty of BC and HC (from her BB). Phoenix benefits greatly from Lidith's BC as his BB will most likely be ready by 3 rounds. Edit: Lidith boosts HC not BC (of course you can always equip a skill bracer) When Lightning Strikes Lv.1 Note #1: Chance to encounter upgraded basic units (capturable) Sky Boss Grafl, High Dancer May. Attacks by Grafl will cause Injury on the target. Boss: Zeln may attack up to 3 times per round. Will use BB attack on Round 2 and 5. BB attack may cause Injury on targets.Will gain Crit and Attack Boost when HP is below 20%. Tip #1:'' Can be Weakened for 2 rounds. Highly resistant or immuned to Paralysis and Poison.' When Lightning Strikes Lv.2 & Lv.3 Note #1: Chance to encounter Eze (capturable) or Behemoth midway through stage. May be accompanied by High Dancer May. Attacks by Behemoth and Eze, regular or BB, may cause Injury on Target(s). Each unit may attack up to 3 times per round. Each character will use their BB on the third round. Tip #1: Eze may be inflicted with Injury for 2 rounds. Note #2: Chance to encounter upgraded units such as Sky Boss Grafl, High Dancer May. Sky Boss Grafl may be group with 4 regular Grafl. Attacks by Grafl will cause Injury on the target. Upgraded units may attack up to 3 times per round. Note #3: Chance to capture Warrior Eze or Thunder Eze. Boss: '''Zeln may attack up to 3 times per round (Lv. 2). May use BB every round in addition to regular attacks. BB attack may cause Injury on target(s). Will gain Crit and Attack Boost when HP is below 25% (require confirmation). Zeln may attack up to '''4 times per round (Lv. 3) Will gain Crit and Attack Boost when HP is below 50% (require confirmation). Chance to capture Zeln or Spark Kick Zeln. Tip #1: Can be Weakened for 2 rounds. Highly resistant or immuned to Paralysis and Poison. Burny & Friends UNLEASHED! Event Duration: April 1 - 0:00 ~ 23:59 PST Frustrated that they're always being picked on, Burny and friends set out on a rampage to create chaos. MWAHAHAHA!. Notes: * 1st Stage monsters include Berserk Burny, Savage Squirty, and Morbid Mossy. * 2nd Stage monsters include Seething Sparky, Ghastly Glowy, and Grimmy Gloomy. * Each monster (excluding Rage King Burny) drops up to 200 Zel and 200 Karma. * The monsters encountered before the Boss Battle will only take 1 damage per hit, and have 70 HP. Each monster attacks up to 8 times per turn, inflicting approximately 50-100 damage per attack depending on defense of target. Defense > 1000 is highly recommended. * The Boss Battle consists of Rage King Burny and four Berserrrk Burny. All monsters take normal damage, unlike the monsters encountered leading up to the Boss Battle who only take 1 damage per hit. ** The Beserrrk Burny can attack up to 8 times. ** Rage King Burny can attack up to 4 times per turn, sometimes including an area-of-effect attack: Abrehamson's Rage (may inflict Curse) or Stop blaming me for down time!. Alternates between each AOE use. ** Rage King Burny is immune to all status ailments. * Green Drops and Green Grass drop from all monsters and chests. * Clearing for the first time awards the sphere, Burny's Soul Stone (Boosts Atk, Def, Rec and max HP by 10%). Tips: * It is recommended to bring a team with high health and Defense greater than 1,000. * Avoid bringing Earth units. * Water units are highly recommended as they can withstand Rage King Burny's attacks and help end the battle sooner, but still avoid units with low HP and low Defense. * Bring cure, high cure, and divine light, or bring at least 1 unit with healing skill (avoid bringing Earth unit like Eltri) * Bring seal if needed based on your preferred element. The Iron-Fisted Lady Elemental Heroes Series 5 of 6 (Earth) Event Duration:' 'March 27 ~ April 5, 23:59 PST Past Event Duration: Feb 6 '''to '''Feb 19 Access this event at the Vortex during the event period and attempt to capture Nemia. Dweller in the Darkness Elemental Heroes Series 4 of 6 (Dark) Event Duration: Mar 20 to Mar 29 Past Event Duration: Jan 13 to''' Jan 28''' Access this event at the Vortex during the event period and attempt to capture Oboro. '' ''Somewhere though the Vortex, the last ninja is lurking in the ruined Bariura Empire. Beware of his swift and deadly techniques! Prove yourself ''as a worthy opponent and get him to join your squad!'' '''General Guidelines General Notes: #The Mid-Boss can be either Memetes or Iron Magress. Memetes upon death cannot be captured, but the Iron Magress can. Lv.3 Boss: Shadow Oboro Compared to the others special event dungeons, this stage is EXTREMELY difficult for the majority. Most preferrably to bring full light team with MAX lvl strong attacker units such as Holy Queen Luna, Goddess Atro, God Knight Will, Holy Master Aem, Blade Queen Sefia (Highly Recommended), Rameldria, Hero Alma, Holy Shot Heidt, Sky Hero Athena. Leader skill most preferred will be 50% boost to Atk Power of Light Types. (Sefia, Will, Atro have it) *Every turn Shadow Oboro will cast his 2* brave burst AKA Ninjutsu: Blade Drop which results in random curse on some of your units. Hits all of the units and followed by 3-4 random hits on your targets. (Shadow Oboro will not cast his Ninjutsu: Blade Drop if a certain amount of damage is dealt on him) *Every 4th turn Shadow Oboro will cast a very painful AOE which is also his signature move, Foreign Beast. Be sure to GUARD your units and pot them to FULL health or near full health to prevent from getting KO-ed by his skill. TIPS: #For a multi-type team (other than light) when choosing reinforcement units it is advised to get Gemini II & Mina due to her leader skill: Divine Gale which Nullifies all status ailments (prevents you from getting cursed by Shadow Oboro). #For a COMPLETE light team, it is best to get reinforcement units such as Blade Queen Sefia, God Knight Will and Goddess Atro to further boost your light attacks to 100% (50% from leader + 50% from reinforcement). #If using a full light team, bring Light Seals and Ores for 3 turns increase in attack and defence. #Spheres to use: Angelic Foil/Medulla Gem/Sacred Jewel/Beast Blade/Muramasa (Use only if your attack is very high) #It is strongly advised not to bring in any healers AT ALL if possible. Attack is the best defence for this dungeon. The Truncheon Wielding Warrior Elemental Heroes Series 3 of 6 (Fire) Event Duration: Mar 13 until Mar 21 23:59 PST. Past Event Duration: Jan 26 '''to '''Feb 11 Access this event at the Vortex during the event period and attempt to capture Galant. There is a legend of a blacksmith with the arms of heaven. It is rumored that while his hands have crafted many blades, he wields a truncheon while adventuring in Grand Gaia. Is this the mysterious man Oboro is searching for? Or is he another pawn in a game that neither of them know they are playing? Flower in the Frost Elemental Heroes Series 1 of 6 (Water) Event Duration: Mar 5 until Mar 14 23:59 PST. Past Event Duration: Dec 20 '''to '''Dec 29 Access this event at the Vortex during the event period and attempt to capture Stya. A pirate as brutal as she is beautiful. Many have tried, and failed, to thaw her impenetrable icy heart...Her attacks and insults freeze the hearts of both enemies and allies alike. Captain of a huge fleet of pirate ships, she has no time for any but the strongest of individuals. General Notes *Not necessarily all units in this level are water types, keep this in mind while you're choosing a squad to use. *Mid-Boss can be Leviathan or Selena. May be grouped with Healer Merith. *Chance to capture Selena if encountered. Leviathan cannot be captured. *Stya and Leviathan can be Paralyzed. They are however highly resistant or immune to all other status effects Notes for Level 1 *Stya may attack up to 3 times with regular attacks and use AOE on round 2 and 5. *Chance to capture Stya Notes for Level 2 and 3 *Chance to encounter upgraded basic units such as Plunderer Verica, Head Thief Leon, Sky Boss Grafl, Pegasus. May attack 3 times per round with chance of Weakness. All units can be capture in their upgraded state. *Chance to capture Stya or Snow Blade Stya. General Strategies *Build and save BB for Mid-Boss and Stya. BB with single targets work well. *On levels 2 and 3 make sure to take out the top and bottom unit first as the middle are much weaker. This will significantly reduce damage to your team. Repeat for other less common formations. The Lone Traveler Elemental Heroes Series 2 of 6 (Light) Event Duration: Feb 26 to March 7 Past Event Duration: Jan 3 to Jan 16 Access this event at the Vortex during the event period and attempt to capture Alma. With sword that vanquished countless evil, her heart yearns for justice and truth. General Notes *There is a chance to encounter Wyvern alone or with Light Lord Mimir. Wyvern has a high chance of being able to paralyze targets for 3 rounds. *Chance to encounter & capture upgraded basic units such as Head bandit Zaza & Head Thief Leon. May attack 3 times per round with chance of Injury, and/or Illness, and Poison respectively. *Can be Weaken for 2 rounds, Cursed for 1 round. Highly resistant or immuned to Paralyze and Poison. Level 2 and 3 Notes *Chance to encounter Wyvern, Squire Atro, Light Lord Mimir alone or Light Lord Mirmir with either Wyern or Squire Atro. All three units has a chance to paralyze their target. Every 3rd round Wyvern and Atro may use their AOE attack which has a chance to paralyze targets (Wyvern has a high chance). Paralyze will last up to 3 rounds and reset if reapplied. Nemia's BB can either Weaken or cause Injury on Atro. *Chance to encounter upgraded basic units such as Pegasus, Archangel, Priestess Maria. Pegasus should always be kill first since his BB attacks 3 times and has a chance to paralyze. The Half-Blood Princess Event Duration: April 11 to April 24 Access this event at the Vortex during the event period and attempt to capture Lico. General Notes *'Monsters: ' Witch Liza, Skeleton King, Medusa, Lilin, Skeleton, Harpy, Goblin, Imp, Magician Lily, Zahhak,Memetes, Hell King Hades, Warlock Liza, Black Magress, Pegasus, Trent, Redcap, Sylph. *'Tips: '''The maps are a lot harder than most Vortex dungeons. *'Drops:' Red Grass, Green Grass, Red Bone, Red Bug. '''Notes for level 1': Notes for level 2: Notes for level 3: *Chance to encounter upgraded basic units such as Pegasus and Magician Lily. *On the 5th room, spawns encounter Hell King Hades and 4x Memetes. Focus on the Hell King Hades first as he deals more damages than Memetes. Their attacks cause Curse, bring Holy Water. *'Chance' to encounter Black Magress on the 6th room, he casts Void Pillar every 3 turns. Capturable. *Last room, Demon Blade Lico heals herself based on half of her damages. She can causes Weakness, bring Tonic. She can be paralyzed. Metal Parade! Event schedule: Unlocked for an hour with a Metal Key. The Metal Parade! is a special dungeon that appears for 1 hour after the use of a Metal Key. Metal keys are obtained from the Imperial Randall Castle once every other day, and up to 5''' keys can be kept. This special dungeon gives players the opportunity to capture XP-rich Metal units, including the varying elemental subspecies of metal units. A player is guaranteed to capture one of the units being battled each round, for a total of 5 units upon completion of the dungeon. Formations can consist of only Metal Ghosts, a mix of Metal Ghosts and a Metal King, two Metal Kings, or one Metal God. The '''Boss round consists of one Metal King accompanied by two Metal Ghosts, or very rarely, a single Metal God. These Metal units may randomly be replaced by the elemental-equivalent subspecies. For example, in place of a Metal King, the player might be facing an Earth King instead. These units do not drop resources, Zel nor Karma, and the chests that are dropped only contain crystals. Jewel Parade! Event schedule: Unlocked for an hour with a Jewel Key. The Jewel Parade! is a special dungeon that appears for 1 hour after the use of a Jewel Key. Jewel keys are obtained from the Imperial Randall Castle once every few days, and up to 5''' keys can be kept. This special dungeon gives players the opportunity to capture Zel-rich units. A player is guaranteed to capture one of the Jewel units being battled each round, for a total of 5 Jewel units upon completion of the dungeon. Formations can consist of only Jewel Ghosts, a mix of Jewel Ghosts and a Jewel King, two Jewel Kings, or one Jewel God. The '''Boss round consists of one Jewel King accompanied by two Jewel Ghosts, or very rarely, a single Jewel God. Jewel units do not drop resources, Zel or Karma and the chests they drop contain only crystals. (Source: Japanese version) Recruit Zephu or Weiss Hero Daily Login Reward: Free Materials Daily Login Sphere Reward Welcome Campaign Greetings, Brave Summoners! Welcome to world of Grand Gaia. Your journey into the Gate has started, and God Lucius will be sending us some reinforcements. Log in within these 10 days, and collect various rewards. Campaign Period Enter the gate daily and make sure to check your presents for rewards! *'Start:' November 2, 2013, 00:00 (GMT +0) *'''End: '''November 11, 2013, 23:59 (GMT +0) Category:Events